Mister Majestic
Majestic is virtually an unknown on either Earth. Those who do some REALLY deep digging might find spotty reports that speak of an unknown metahuman of considerable power being involved in some mysterious happenings over the past several years, but far from anything concrete. Those of extreme age (millennia+) may have heard tales of his past visits to Earth, but probably distorted in the retelling. Background * Majestros is born roughly 10,000 years ago on the planet Khera. His father is a powerful and influential scientist and politician. By birth, he is a Kheran Warlord, and part of the political faction known as the Pantheon. * Khera is a world at war with a race known as the Daemonites. While the battles between the Kherans and Daemonites wax and wane, it is a war that has been fought for so long that neither side even truly remembers how or why it began. * Majestros is trained as a warrior, a scientist, and a leader, excelling at the lessons and quickly becoming a rising star within the circles of power on Khera. His prowess as a warrior is particularly noted, and he fights in many battles against the Daemonites both on Khera and beyond. * As part of a deal brokered to bring peace between the two dominant political factions of Khera, Majestros is paired with Lady Zannah of the Red Lament, the most fearsome warrior of the Coda Sisterhood. Most Kheran women are infertile, and those that are not usually can only give birth once in their lifetime, giving the Kherans a very slow birth rate. Despite all signs pointing to a viable union, it seems that Zannah loses the child. Unknown to Majestros, this is a deception...Zannah's mother, Lady Harmony, claims to have become impregnated a second time and claims the daughter, Kenesha, as her own. Lady Harmony becomes a near-mythic figure because of it, and Zannah goes on to become known as Sister Zealot, the most skilled warrior of the Coda. Ironically, despite being born of (Arguably) Khera's two greatest warriors, Kenesha proves to have a scholarly bent. * Majestros does eventually successfully procreate with an unnamed Kheran woman. The child, a boy named Majestrate, is very much the apple of his father's eye. Sadly, Majestrate and his mother both perish in a Daemonite attack. This affects Majestros deeply, making him a colder, more aloof figure than he already was. * Majestros continues to battle ceaselessly against the Daemonites across the known universe. Despite the length and ferocity of the war, the conflict is fought mostly in the shadows, thus leaving many of the other powers in the Universe either unaware of it, or willing to let the two races battle it out as it rarely seems to catch other races in the crossfire to any significant degree. * Majestros is given command of one of the largest Kheran fleets, aimed to hunt down and detroy the Daemonites wherever they might be found. Among those that accompany him on this crusade are Sister Zealot and the High Lord Emp, as well as others from among the Titanothropes, Shapers, and other races of Khera. * Majestros and some of his fleet arrive on Earth for the first time, when human civilization is still in its' relatively infancy. They throw back a Daemonite incursion, and in the process help to inspire myths of angels, demons, and other legendary creatures and heroes. * Majestros continues his millennia-long campaign, though as time passes, more and more of his fleet is whittled away in battle, though Daemonite forces seem to wane as well. Most often, he runs afoul of the Daemonite Lord Helspont, with whom he develops a strong personal enmity. The Kherans return to Earth several times, sometimes for as long as several decades, during which some Kherans interbreed with the human population, seeding the planet with genes that will bear fruit in later centuries. * Eventually, drawn back to Earth by rumors of another attempt by Daemonites to infiltrate the planet, Majestros' flagship is crippled in a surprise attack, though they successfully cripple or destroy the Daemonite vessels (led by Helspont) as well. Lacking the means to return home, Majestros, Lord Emp, and Zealot determine to stay on Earth and defend it from the surviving Daemonites. Using technology salvaged from the wrecked vessel, Lord Emp builds the Halo Corporation under the guise of Jacob Marlowe. Majestros, feeling responsible for their forced exile to a primitive world, largely relinquishes leadership of the Kherans on Earth to Lord Emp. * As time passes, Emp begins to gather descendants of those Kherans who had interbred with humans. A few of them develop the powers of their Kheran ancestors, and eventually they band together as the WildCATs (Covert Action Team), secretly continuing their "shadow war" against Daemonites here on Earth, though Lord Helspont remains elusive. * The Crisis occurs. Majestic himself is almost entirely sidelined for the event due to his particular sensitivity to fluctuations in reality nearly destroying him when the worlds merge. The WildCATs themselves are busy making sure the earthbound Daemonites don't take advantage of the chaos. Oddly enough, after the Crisis concludes, Daemonite activity on Earth seems to cease altogether. * Present Day. Majestros recovers from the Crisis, and continues his hunt despite the evidence that their foes may have at last been defeated. Lord Helspont remains unaccounted for...and the Daemonites are subtle foes. Personality Honorable: Majestic has a strong sense of honor. If he says he's going to do something, he does it. If he gives his word, he'll keep it, even if it comes at risk to himself. Conversely, he has a very low opinion of those that don't share a certain sense of honor. He is of course, capable of deception, but it's rarely his preferred tactic. Stoic: Emotional reserve is a major component of Kheran culture, particularly for their warriors. Majestic rarely shows strong displays of emotion outwardly, and can often suppress them so that he can act objectively in most situations. it makes him seem a bit of a cold fish to most people, but to Kherans he's someone to be emulated. Arrogant: Majestic is very proud of his heritage and accomplishments. Some might say too proud. It's not that he's incapable of acknowledging when he's wrong or when someone is better/stronger/smarter than he is (he's quite capable of doing both), it's that he's so rarely wrong and so rarely encounters beings that are genuinely "better" that his arrogance is...pretty well-justified. Suffice to say he's got a ton of ego. Warrior: Majestic doesn't see himself as a super hero, he sees himself as a warrior. As such, his approach to problems tends to be...rather direct and efficient. That's not to say it's always violence, in fact he'll gladly utilize nonviolent means when he views them as the best solution to a problem. He tends to swiftly analyze situations, compare them to his capabilities, and overcome his obstacles as efficiently as he possibly can. He's not there to make friends, he's not there to influence people...just to get the job done. Always On: Majestic doesn't have a secret identity or a double-life of any sort. What you see is what you get, and he never really lets off on the whole "Kheran Warlord" thing. The idea of "downtime" is not unknown to him...but it's rare, and even then often tends to be the kind of thing that still would qualify as "work" for most people (like scientific study). Noblesse Oblige: Make no mistake, Majestic believes strongly in protecting the weak and innocent, and unhesitatingly puts himself at risk on their behalf time and time again. However, most of humanity's protectors do so from a position of compassion. They tend to have an underlying love for humanity that helps drive them. Majestros is...not that way. Majestic tends to think most (not all) humans are petty, primitive creatures that are fortunate they haven't wiped themselves out by now. While he would fight fervently against it, if humanity were wiped out he likely wouldn't shed any tears (well, OK, maybe a few). Majestros protects humanity (and other "inferior" species) because it's simply the right thing for someone that is more powerful to do. He protects out of duty and responsibility rather than compassion. Which isn't to say that Majestros is incapable of compassion...far from it...but getting him to show it outwardly is probably a little more difficult. Fastidious: Let's be honest, it's really just a five dollar word for "anal retentive." Which Majestros very much can be. He's been known to use his energy-vision to make sure every last kernel in a bucket of popcorn gets popped. When it comes to his own living arrangements he tends to be ridiculously clean and well-organized. He pays a lot of attention to fine details that others might gloss over and believes very strongly in being certain of the facts of a matter before you speak on them. All of that coupled with his arrogant demeanor means that Majestic is a guy that a lot of folks are likely to view as something of a prig, even if they might be glad to have his skill, power, and experience on their side. Big Picture: Despite his attention to detail and accuracy, when it comes to defending the Earth, Majestros doesn't tend to sweat the small stuff. He doesn't often patrol to stop petty theft and random violence like many heroes (though he'll intervene in such things if it doesn't distract him from more pressing matters). Even much of the injustice that man perpetrates upon man he somewhat begrudgingly overlooks, because if baseline humanity really wants to wipe itself out...who is he to stop them? These are the growing pains that any developing race has to go through, after all. So basically, Majestic keeps his eyes open for "the big stuff." Powerful metahumans attempting to lord it over people. Alien invasions. Mystical incursions. Threats to reality as we know it. And, of course, above all else: Daemonite activity. If nothing else, he assumes lesser heroes can handle the lesser ills. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Wildstorm Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Los Angeles Category:DC Available